En territorio enemigo
by Itt.y123
Summary: [DRAMIONE]Hermione decide ir en busca de Luna,para ello ha trazado un astuto plan, aunque adentrarse en territorio enemigo no será tarea fácil.Junto a las serpientes,en la boca de lobo descubrirá secretos,traiciones y recuerdos perdidos...


Capítulo 1: El fantasma del pasado.

Draco se recostó en el cómodo sofá de chintz mientras contemplaba el fuego. Era más de medianoche, el único momento del día en el que tenía una pizca de tranquilidad.

Si años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría de ese modo, se habría reído en sus narices. Hacía tres años que había terminado Hogwarts, y añoraba la escuela como nunca lo había echo. Recordaba sus días de colegial, días en los que no tenía preocupaciones ni responsabilidades, días junto a ella…

Sin querer sus pensamientos volaron hasta la castaña con la que un día fue feliz. Día tras día creía volverse loco con su recuerdo, sus bellos ojos castaños estaban grabados en su mente. Y su sonrisa lo perseguía allá donde fuera. Se había propuesto olvidarla, se había propuesto alejar de su mente aquella parte de su vida en la que había sido feliz realmente, el único momento de su vida en el que había podido mostrarse tal y como era, el verdadero Draco…

Inconscientemente se frotó el brazo derecho. La piel le ardía. Subió la manga de su camisa y contempló aquella señal de esclavitud. Señal por la que habría dado cualquier cosa años atrás, sin embargo ahora, se arrepentía mil y una veces por ello. Por haberse dejado engañar y manipular por su padre. Por culpa de esa marca la había perdido.

Esbozó una media sonrisa. Pensándolo bien, nunca tuvo alternativa. Su destino estaba escrito desde el mismo momento en el que nació. Pertenecer a la familia Malfoy tenía sus convenientes y sus inconvenientes. Poseía una gran fortuna y tenía bajo sus órdenes a medio ejército de mortífagos, más ese no era el futuro que el había imaginado. De niño deseaba ser como su padre, tener fama, poder y servir orgullosamente a su Señor, pero sus sueños habían dado un giro de 360 grados. Un cambio que agradecía profundamente, ya que no sabía que hubiera echo sin ella. Hermione Granger había echo que abriera los ojos, que se diera cuenta que realmente eso no era lo que quería, que dejara atrás todos esos estúpidos ideales sobre la pureza de la sangre.

Suspiró. Al fin y al cabo era mejor así, al menos ella estaría más segura alejada de él que junto a él. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, consiguiendo que este se despeinara y varios mechones cayeran sobre sus ojos. Observó como las llamas se iban apagando lentamente hasta que la habitación quedó a oscuras, a excepción de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

El leve toque de la puerta hizo que Draco gruñera un "pasa" ignorando quién podía ser a estas horas de la noche.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un ensangrentado Nott.

-Demonios¿qué te ha pasado?-preguntó preocupadamente al mismo tiempo que se levantaba ágilmente del sofá y se aceraba hasta su amigo.

-Zabini-contestó mientras se llevaba la mano hasta su ensangrentada nariz-El muy imbécil está de mal humor y lo paga conmigo.

-Ven, siéntate-dijo mientras conducía a Nott hasta el sofá-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-No estoy seguro-contestó sentándose y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo, aún seguía sujetándose la nariz.-Pero he oído que ha discutido con Pansy. Yo simplemente me he acercado para pedirle la hora…

Draco se quedó pensativo. Zabini y Pansy llevaban juntos un tiempo, pero los dos eran una combinación un tanto insoportable. Se pasaban el día discutiendo, aunque luego darían la vida el uno por el otro. Sonrió. Eso le recordó a Hermione cuando mantenía estúpidas discusiones con Weasley. Aunque no podía comparar el genio de Blaise con el de la comadreja.

-¿No puedes hacer que pare esto?-preguntó el mortífago mientras cogía el pañuelo que su amigo le tendía.

Draco negó con la cabeza, aunque en realidad si sabía como, bueno no exactamente. Conoció a alguien capaz de hacerlo. Y sin querer, el fantasma del pasado se coló en sus pensamientos transportándolo hasta un universo paralelo, un universo ajeno y lejano a todo.

_(flashback)_

_Tiró con furia su escoba y cerró con un portazo. Se llevó la mano a la ceja y descubrió que estaba sangrando. Presionó la herida en un intento de parar la hemorragia. El capullo de Potter se había ensañado con él, bueno, más bien fue al contrario. Gryffindor había ganado por una escasa diferencia, más todas las serpientes sabían que el resultado no había sido justo. _

_Apoyó la cabeza junto al marco de la ventana aún con la mano puesta sobre la hemorragia. Si no hubiera estado embobado mirándola, no habrían perdido el partido. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Potter bajaba en picado en busca de la snitch._

_Recordar el momento preciso de su derrota contra los leones, lo hacía enfurecerse. Se paseó por la habitación destrozando todo el mobiliario._

_El ruido de a puerta abrirse bruscamente hizo que dejara a medio destrozar la pata de una silla. Miró fríamente hacia la puerta, más cuando vio quién había entrado por ella, su rostro pareció relajarse. Todo lo contrario que el de Hermione. Sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, su cara roja de furia y sus manos apoyadas en la cadera no decían nada bueno._

_-Hola muñeca…-dijo acercándose a ella mientras seguía tapando la herida._

_Se inclinó sobre ella con intención de besarla, pero sintió las manos de ella empujándolo hacia atrás, apartándole._

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó desconcertado._

_-¿A qué ha venido lo de antes?_

_-¿Qué...?-dijo confuso-¡A eso…! Tonterías._

_-¿Tonterías?-repitió furiosamente la castaña-¡Por tonterías tú estás sangrando y Harry tiene un ojo morado!_

_Le dio la espalda y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, aún con las manos apoyadas en la cadera._

_-¡Estoy harta!-dijo al fin, tras haber dado dos vueltas completas.-Siempre peleándoos, insultándoos…_

_-¿Crees que eso es lo que yo quiero?-preguntó un alterado Draco._

_-Pues parece que sí¿no podéis dejar las tonterías de una vez?-dijo.-Así lo único que conseguía es hacerme daño a mí._

_Volvió a darse la vuelta y continuó con su tarea de pasearse. El rubio la observaba incapaz de decir nada. Las últimas palabras de ésta habían entrado en su cabeza como dos balas y lo estaban martillando por dentro. Lo último que quería él era hacerla daño, y menos por estupideces como aquella._

_-Hermione yo no….-murmuró-Hermione, yo no quiero hacerte daño._

_La castaña se giró bruscamente de modo que quedaron el uno frente al otro. La muchacha lo miró fijamente a los ojos. La rabia que antes había visto reflejada en ellos había desaparecido, y en lugar de rabia, lo que veía reflejado en ellos era culpabilidad. Pareció ablandarse ante aquella mirada._

_-Lo sé Draco, lo sé…. –dijo Hermione.-Pero estoy harta de aguantar vuestras peleas. No_

_puedo decir que no me moleste que él también la tome contigo, pero no soporto que tú lo hagas con él. Y no quiero mentir a ninguno diciendo que es le otro el que tiene toda la culpa. Ambos sois culpables._

_-Lo siento…_

_Se acercó más hasta ella, de forma que sus frentes se rozaban. Draco acarició la mejilla de la Gryffindor._

_-No puedo fingir no preocuparme de vosotros. Porque si que lo hago…-dijo la castaña._

_-Lo sé muñeca. –dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella._

_-No quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir.-exigió._

_-Como tú digas, al fin y al cabo eres la jefa.-dijo divertidamente._

_-¡Draco…!-advirtió.-Es enserio._

_-Si…-dijo cansinamente.-Lo prometo._

_Hermione sonrió tímidamente y Draco aprovechó ese gesto para atrapar su boca en un dulce beso. La castaña se sonrojó y no pudo evitar sonreír._

_-¡Aún sigues sangrando!-informó la muchacha._

_Había estado tan ocupado en ella que ni se acordaba de su herida sangrante._

_-¡Oh…!-exclamó con sorpresa._

_-Deja…-apartó el pelo de la herida y sacó su varita.-No sentirás nada…-Acto seguido dio un pequeño toquecito con la varita sobre la herida y está paro de sangrar, y al cabo de unos segundos cicatrizó._

_Ambos sonrieron antes de fundirse en un beso._

_(finflashback)_

Nott pasó varias veces la mano frente a los ojos de su amigo con intención de que ayudarlo a salir del "trance".

-¡Malfoy, Malfoy!-llamó.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces y se giró mirando a su amigo.

-Ya ha parado…-dijo señalando la herida.

-Sí hace un rato¿en que demonios pensabas?

-Yo…

No pudo terminar su frase, cuando por segunda vez en la noche llamaron a la puerta. Los golpes eran fuertes y precipitados.

-¡Adelante!-dijo.

-Goyle entró con aire de superioridad en la habitación.

-¡A, eres tú...!-dijo Draco con tono despectivo.

El mortífago ignoró el comentario.

-Malfoy, nos vamos de caza. ¿Nos acompañáis?-dijo alegremente.

-No-contestaron los dos.-Estoy demasiado cansado-mintió Draco. No tenía ningunas ganas de salir de cacería". Detener sangres sucias no era algo que le fascinara.

-Bueno, vosotros os lo perdéis…

**

* * *

**

La noche era fría y nublosa. Hermione se subió el cuello de la chaqueta en un vano intento de refugiarse del frío. Caminaba sigilosamente por un oscuro y estrecho callejón de un mal barrio de Londres.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su alrededor alarmada. Introdujo la mano en el interior del bolsillo, sujetando la varita firmemente. Miró su reloj de muñeca. Eran más de media noche. Apartó unos mechones de pelo que caían por su cara y continuó andando.

Hermione repasó mentalmente el plan. Estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, más ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba segura que al día siguiente sobre esas horas, Ginny estaría dándole excusas a Harry y Ron sobre su paradero, sonrió al imaginarlo. Ginny era la única que conocía su plan. Había intentado retenerla, pero no había nadie que la impidiera ir a buscarla. Sabía que la Orden estaba poniendo todo de su parte para encontrarla, pero habían pasado ya diez meses desde su desaparición, y nadie había dado con el paradero de Luna.

Pensó en los peligros que correría si seguía adelante con él plan, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Se adentraría en territorio serpiente y la buscaría, removería cielo, mar y tierra, pero daría con ella. Sabía que seguía viva, podía sentirlo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante la perspectiva de ser atrapada por ellos, y la rabia se apoderó de ella. Él estaría allí. Aquel traidor, mentiroso y asqueroso de Malfoy. Estaría con ellos. Recordó su falsa promesa que él le hizo y su sangre hirvió de rabia. Se arrepentía una y mil veces por haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, por haberle entregado su corazón para que él lo destrozara.

En su día no lo vio tan claro, pero ahora todo parecía cristalino como el agua. Aquella noche en Hogwarts, en la que los mortífagos entraron por segunda vez en el castillo, le descubrió. Fue una tonta por haberlo creído, por haber confiado en él y haberlo dejado que huyera…

(_flashback)_

_Unos fuertes golpes hicieron que se despertara sobresaltada. Se incorporó rápidamente de la cama y miró alarmada a todas partes. Al igual que ella, sus compañeras de dormitorio se preguntaban que ocurriría para que las hubieran despertado de esa manera un viernes a las tres de la madrugada._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó con voz asustada Lavender._

_-¡Todo el mundo al hall, ya!-gritó la profesora McGonagall desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_Las chicas se miraron desconcertadas y obedecieron a la profesora. Dos minutos después se encontraban el hall. Todo el alumnado se encontraba allí reunido, en pijama y con cara de confusión._

_Los cientos de alumnos allí presentes murmuraban y se preguntaban unos a otros qué ocurría. La castaña subió como pudo a las escaleras y de puntillas, intentó buscar a sus amigos. Vio a los profesores yendo de un lado para otro muy nerviosos._

_Se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que solía hacer cuando algo le preocupaba, o asustaba. Bajó los escalones con dificultad, con intención de acercarse a algún profesor y preguntar. Como prefecta tenía el derecho de saber que estaba pasando._

_Se abrió paso entre la marea de alumnos asustados como pudo. Divisó a la profesora Sprout unos metros más allá, pero cuando iba a gritar su nombre unas manos la agarraron fuertemente del brazo y la condujeron hasta un aula cerca de donde estaba._

_Pudo sentir el nerviosismo de Draco mientras el rubio cerraba con fuerza la puerta._

_-¿Qué ocurre Draco?-preguntó a media voz._

_El hico bajó la mirada y le dio la espalda a la castaña._

_-Son ellos…_

_Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, más no emitió sonido alguno. Se acercó hasta el, que aún seguía dándole la espalda. _

_-¿Tú, tú lo sabías?-preguntó. No hizo falta que el contestara para saber que su pregunta era una afirmación. _

_El rubio se giró y abrazándola fuertemente murmuró._

_-No, pero debí haberlo supuesto. Él…la marca, esta noche…-musitó mientras se frotaba el brazo._

_-Sé que tú no tienes la culpa, en tu mano no estaba que ellos vinieran aquí esta noche._

_El chico se apartó de ella delicadamente y la miró a los ojos._

_-Sí. Pude hacer algo, avisar a la Orden o a algún profesor pero…_

_-Shhh…-dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo._

_-Tengo que irme.-dijo al cabo de unos instantes.-Irán por ti si se enteran de todo esto, no quiero que te hagan daño…_

_Los ojos de la castaña se bañaron en lágrimas._

_-¿Vo--volveremos a vernos?-preguntó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_Dracó limpió sus lágrimas y besó la frente de la chica._

_-Si, te lo prometo. Volveré a buscarte…_

_Se apartó de ella tristemente y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos._

_-¡Draco!-gritó la Gryffindor antes de que el cruzara la puerta.-Te quiero…_

_El chico ni siquiera se giró ni dio muestra alguna de haberla escuchado, simplemente abrió la puerta y la cruzó, dejando a Hermione allí sola._

_(finflashback)_

Lo dejó marcharse sin saber que todo fue una trampa, una trampa para que no lo detuviera, para que no lo enviara a Azkaban. Llevaba tres años maldiciéndose por ello, más ahora no era el momento de pensar en ello. Debía concentrase en su plan y sacar a Luna de allí.

Escuchó un crujido a sus espaldas. Miró por encima del hombro y comprendió que había llegado el momento. Giró sobre sus talones lentamente y agarrando fuertemente la varita, caminó hacia el origen del ruido…

**

* * *

**

Hola a todos!!

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y esper vuestro reviews,tanto para malas opiniones ocmo para buenascríticas o cumplidos,asique ya sabeis dadle al Go y dejadme un review.

Me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión sobre la historia,y aunque sólo sea un capítulo lo que haya publicado,me gustaría publicar muchos más y continuar con la historia asique por eso espero vuestras opiniones.

Besos y muchas gracias por leerme!!


End file.
